Participating in daylight saving time requires that individuals change the times of their clocks twice a year. For those who have several clocks, this task can be particularly time consuming. The present invention features a clock device with a feature allowing for users to switch from standard time to daylight saving time and vice versa.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.